


Enemies of Lust

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Deserves Nice Things, Draco’s Parents are Supportive, Drarry is Endgame, Eventual Drarry, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco, Gay Harry, M/M, No smut in early chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Harry Potter has made quite a name for himself at Hogwarts, owning up to his title of “The Boy Who Lived” in more ways than one.Discontinued until further notice. -8/10/18





	Enemies of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This story is seriously gonna have such a slow burn unfortunately, I'm just writing in my spare time. The chapters will be pretty short but probably every other day or so to make up for my attention span of a house fly....

**Year 5 Hogwarts  
Ron and Harry's Dorm**

It was late at night on Wednesday when Harry Potter couldn't seem to sleep, not being able to get quite comfortable enough on his small bed. Tonight just felt weird trying to sleep so soundly. Tonight something had happened that he never expected to happen in a million years. Something just had over come his being as if it was controlling him. And he had kissed his best friend. He'd kissed Ron Weasley. It gave him shudders just thinking about it.

"Ron?" He whispered softly, sitting up in the warm bed. His blanket was still draped over his lap and his pillow still had a soft dip where his head had laid. Ron gently shifted in his own bed, still facing away from Harry. "Are you awake?"

Ron sighed softly out of grogginess. "Yeah, mate, still awake." He sat up after stating his awareness. "Thinking about today?" Ron asked, looking to his roommates soft red cheeks.

Harry nodded once, letting his mind wander with the idea of kissing the one person he trusted most in this world. He uncovered his lap and sat on the edge of his bed, facing towards Ron. "Ron what did we do...?"

"Well, man... We... We kissed, mate..." He hesitated, thinking about the specific moment when their lips connected so effortlessly.

Harry slowly leaned forward over the edge of the table, closing his eyes. His lips were less than an inch away from Ron's. He had no idea what he was doing but suddenly they were entranced in each other, locking lips so gently it barely felt like they were touching. Harry scooted closer to Ron and pulled him closer at the same time with a hand on Ron's neck. Harry let it continue for a few seconds until they heard Hermione's footsteps coming back from the bathroom.

"So, where were we?" Hermione asks, gaining their focus back to the game of Monopoly. They turned to her and Harry cleared his throat. What the fuck just happened? Harry thought.

"I... I'm gay, Ron." Harry suddenly said after thinking about just how much passion he felt when kissing Ron. Ron nodded to acknowledge it.

"Can... Can we- We kiss again?" He asked shyly, wanting to try again, and know what his feelings are about it. Harry thought about it and hesitantly agreed. He got up and went to Ron's bed. He sat near his legs and leaned over, putting one hand on Ron's cheek to help guide himself. They locked lips and Ron couldn't help the small soft noise that escaped him.

He actually enjoyed it, enjoyed kissing his best friend. This is weird. This is freaky. So many butterflies in my stomach right now. Warm lips. Harry. Ron thought all of this so fast he didn't even notice when Harry had almost scooted all the way onto Ron's lap. Harry eventually broke the kiss and stared into Ron's eyes before kissing the corner of Ron's mouth. He slowly moved to Ron's jaw and then to his neck, then his collarbone. Ron let out a soft sighing moan at the feeling of his soft warm lips on his chest.

"Ron..." Harry whispered, wrapping one hand around Ron's waist. Ron reacted his snaking his own hand around Harry and on the small of his back. Ron leaned his head back to give Harry more room. "Your shirt..." At this point lust was ruling both of their minds.

"My- My shirt." He nodded quickly and reached to pull it off. He worked it up and off of his torso, eyes locked on Harry's. "Harry, come here..." He licked his lips and grabbed Harry's waist after his shirt was discarded, guiding him onto his lap. Harry settled and bent his legs on either side of Ron.

"Ron... I've never... Never done this before." He looked at his own shirt, playing with the hem. He was embarrassed but he trusted Ron. It was dark enough that Harry was glad Ron probably couldn't see- but definitely feel- how much he wanted Ron.

Only an hour later and Ron was laying in bed with Harry’s head on his chest. They weren’t naked but they were spent and it made it almost feel like they were. “This isn’t what friends do...” Ron whispered to himself, this was crazy.

Harry turned his attention to him but then settled back down. “Are-are you okay with this...?” Harry braved for rejection but hoped for Ron to say yes and pull him closer.

“Yes- yeah I am. I definitely am but... I just don’t want anybody to know... not yet...” He qualms, getting a bit antsy while laying in bed with his best friend.

“Nobody will know... Not a soul. Promise.” Harry promises quietly and looks up to Ron. Harry kisses Ron on the cheek and it makes him feel a whole lot better about the whole situation. A situation which could not get any more nerve wracking at this point. For now, they slept until morning, Harry luckily slipping out of bed before Seamus came rushing in to wake them up.


End file.
